Rescue Me
by Tunarh
Summary: ZC:AU "Come back. Say goodbye one last time." When Zach finally tracks Cammie down in a deserted bus shelter after she runs away. post-OGSY. angsty. for yasmin :


**##**

**02MAY2020**

**##**

I watched as Zach walked across the road and approached me. "Cammie," he said, his hair dripping wet. I was standing underneath a bus shelter with peeling red paint, hands wrapped around my body, fighting to keep the warmth in.

As he walked closer to me, I could see the droplets of water caught in his eyelashes, the purple in his lips from the cold, the bloodshot eyes. Thirty days of searching, and he'd finally found me. It was impossible. I was the Chameleon. No one was supposed to be able to find me. But this boy – man. This man had managed to find me. He was no boy anymore. Not in this world. Not at the moment.

"Zach," I whispered, staring up into the gray depths of his eyes. Slight stubble had grown on his chin, and his skin was slowly losing its usual tan. I guess that's what happens when you use England as your hideout.

"Cammie, you've got to go back. Go back to Gallagher, where you're safe." He said softly, eyes alert, darting around the deserted street.

"I can't. Not until I finish what I started."

"And what exactly did you start, Cammie?" he asked. "A manhunt? Is that what you wanted? Your mother, your… sisters. They're all looking for you. And they're all getting tired. But you know, Cammie. You know they won't stop until they find you." He was getting more emotional, his voice rising.

"They stopped looking for my dad." Cammie whispered. "They all stopped. That's why I have to keep looking for him. I won't give up until I find out what happened to him." She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked away, at the road. A small dot was appearing on the horizon.

"Look, Cammie. Come back to Gallagher with me first. At least let your mum know that you're safe. And when you graduate, you could do anything and everything what you wanted." He too had also noticed the little dot getting closer; her ticket to getting out of this awkward conversation with him.

"I can't," she said, continuing when she noticed him opening his mouth to counter her. "Look, I know that if I go back… if I do now, I won't have the courage to go again. If I re-enter the place I go home, I won't have the willpower to leave. If I see my mum, my sisters, everyone who I care about, I know I'll stay to keep them safe. You don't know how much I gave up to just leave the castle. It'll all come back to me if I return." she looked to the right. The bus was in clear view, a solid 400 metres from where they were standing under the shelter.

"Cammie… look at me. I'm begging you. One last time. Come back. You don't know what lies ahead. You don't know about the dangers that you're going to face. You have no idea what might happen to you if you continue. Just come back. Say goodbye. I know your mum will appreciate it. She'll want to see you just once. So if anything happens, she'd still have seen you before you went."

"Why do you think that something will happen to me?" Cammie asked accusatorily.

"Because, I went on the same path as you did. Only I didn't end up learning the truth about my father. I learnt the truth about my mother. That's how I got sucked into the Circle of Cavan." he smiled and leaned forward, studying her face. He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and turned around, walking away just as the bus shuddered to a stop, doors opening.

"I'm sorry," Cammie said quietly as she boarded the bus and looked at Zach's retreating back one last time. She paid the bus driver the fare and took a seat right at the front. She didn't look back.

Zach walked the path, hands in his pockets. He sighed. He could hear the doors closing with a hiss, and the bus rumbling forward. But no footsteps. He shook his head and walked on. He didn't look back.

**##**

_I know, I'm finding it hard to breathe_  
><em>And I've been drowning in my own sleep<em>  
><em>I feel the hate crashing over me<em>  
><em>So rescue me.<br>_**you me at six ft. chiddy**

**##**

**Ah, I'm sorry. Another angsty fic. Yeah, well, they're easier to write, I guess. Yay! Tunarh posted a new story. One shot thingy. Hope you like it? And if you want more of these, let me know :D **

**Aldous: **your mouth is smiling, but your eyes look all sad. why?

**Get Him To The Greek **

**##**


End file.
